


Jestem

by LadyHill9898



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHill9898/pseuds/LadyHill9898
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Świat Naruto w jednej chwili staje na głowie, a to wszystko przez Irukę, który nagle chce żeby Uzumaki stał się przykładnym nastolatkiem, podkreślając przykładnym. Problem w tym, że Naruto jest złym chłopcem, bardzo złym i wkurzonym. A szkoła z internatem i cholerny Uchiha to nic dobrego. Absolutnie nic. Szczególnie, że ten ma już g e n i a l n y plan jak się tego wkurwiającego blondynka pozbyć...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ZŁY

Naruto nie lubił, kiedy mówiono mu, co ma robić. Był złym chłopcem. Bardzo złym i nieposłusznym, a kiedy nie proszono, a kazano, on stawał się jeszcze gorszy. Więc Iruka nie powinien być zdziwiony, gdy Naruto oschle spojrzał na niego, trzasnął drzwiami i wyszedł krzyknąwszy:

— Nie jesteś moim ojcem!

Iruke to zabolało, bo naprawdę się starał, mimo że Naruto był ciężkim przypadkiem. Ale niekiedy, gdy się zapominał, stawał się sobą — tym rozentuzjazmowanym, narwanym dzieckiem, które Iruka kiedyś pamiętał. Kiedyś — pomyślał — gdy Minato i Kushina żyli. Od tamtego feralnego dnia.

I on też je pamiętał, bo to właśnie wtedy wyjechał na parę lat, ponieważ dostał angaż za granicą. I stał się sławny, a filmy z nim puszczano na prawie każdym kanale. Było to przyjemne, do czasu — w którymś momencie Iruka się przebudził i stwierdził, że życie w luksusach nie jest na dłuższą metę niczym dobrym, a on się wypalił. Miał dość. To była spontaniczna decyzja: raz dwa zebrał swoje manatki i wyjechał. Bez słowa, czy pożegnania. Do swoich dawnych gruzów.

To dziwne, bo jak teraz o tym myślał, stało się dla niego niepojęte, jaki był głupi i wtedy, gdy wyjechał bez słów pozostawiając przyjaciół, a potem, gdy wrócił myśląc, że nic się nie zmieniło.

A zmieniło się bardzo wiele.

Nie było już Minato i Kushiny — mieli wypadek samochodowy, jakiś idiota skręcił nie w tą stronę co trzeba i zabił ich, i siebie.

Naruto nie mający żadnej rodziny, został oddany do sierocińca. Samotny i zdruzgotany.

A co najdziwniejsze mówiono o tym, w każdych wiadomościach, pisano we wszystkich gazetach, ale Iruka nie mógł o tym wiedzieć — pracował wtedy dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę i nie oglądał wiadomości, ani nie czytał gazet.

Po dwóch latach wrócił i pierwsze, co zrobił, po uświadomieniu sobie bolesnej prawdy, było odwiedzenie Naruto. I był to szok. Z sześcioletniego, urokliwego chłopca zrobił się narwany, niewychowany dziesięcioletni bachor, który lał się ze wszystkimi. Podobno nawet raz inne dzieciaki z sierocińca w odwecie naznaczyły go i wyryły na polikach lisie blizny. Nożem.

Iruka był przerażony, ale nie dał po sobie tego poznać. Uśmiechał się i przemawiał do Naruto spokojnie, ciesząc się, że go widzi. I może mu się wydawało, ale chłopiec minimalnie się uśmiechnął na jego widok. Może...

Po tym spotkaniu od razu, ze łzami w oczach, przybył na grób rodziców Naruto, obiecując, że odpokutuje swoje grzechy. Wychowa Naruto.

I właśnie dlatego teraz Iruka był taki twardy i nie uległ mu. Chociaż tak bardzo nie chciał, by znowu zaczynali etap wojenny po jako takim sojuszu. Niemniej fakty przedstawiały się następująco: Naruto, teraz już siedemnastoletni Naruto, w szkole stawał się coraz gorszy. Nie uczył się, chodził na wagary i pałętał z niewłaściwym towarzystwem. A do tego miał problemy z alkoholem. Duże problemy, przez które Iruka zdenerwowany modlił się tylko, by chłopak się opamiętał i przynajmniej nie sięgał po narkotyki.

Jednakże płonne były jego nadzieje i musiał się niestety o tym dowiedzieć na własnej skórze.

Naruto imprezował (co swoją drogą było tak naprawdę winą mężczyzny, bo dawał mu na to pieniądze, za co nie raz i nie dwa pluł sobie w twarz) coraz mocniej i intensywniej. Z każdym weekendem było coraz gorzej, aż w końcu musiał nadejść ten moment. Naruto wrócił naćpany.

To był moment przełomowy. Moment przełomowy, w którym Iruka stwierdził, że czas działać.

I zadział. Przeniósł Naruto do szkoły z internatem, co wcale nie było takie łatwe, ale zważywszy na to kim był chłopak (a trzeba wiedzieć, że należał do rodu Namikaze, niegdyś najbogatszego i najbardziej wpływowego z rodów, którego firma Indrusty Namikaze zajmowała się sprzedażą innych firm i ich udziałów) Iruka długo nie czekał na pozytywną odpowiedź dyrektorki. Pieniądze zrobiły swoje (pieniądze oczywiście te, które rodzice Naruto przepisali na syna) i teraz Naruto mógł spokojnie wyjechać do szkoły tylko dla chłopców. Ambitnych chłopców z aspiracjami. Sama dyrektorka mówiła, że ich szkoła jest jedną z najlepszych i "Konoha" może się szczyć najlepszymi wynikami.

Iruka w to nie wątpił, nie wątpił także, że dyrektorka przyjmuje tylko tych, którzy są kimś. A Naruto mimo wszystko miał pieniądze po rodzicach oraz znane nazwisko. Chociaż oficjalnie rodzice zapisali na akcie urodzenia panieńskie nazwisko jego matki. Uzumaki. I Naruto zwykł się nim właśnie podpisywać, bo nie chciał być popularny. Ale to nic nie znaczyło — genów oszukać się nie dało.

Tego dnia Iruka oświadczył, co też takiego uczynił i nic dziwnego, że blondyn się wściekł. W gruncie rzeczy to, jakby nie patrząc, musi teraz porzucić swoich znajomych, szkołę, a nawet dziewczynę na rzecz — phu! — jakiś bachorów z krawacikami.

— Przeklęty Iruka — warknął, leżąc w łóżku z Sakurą, jego oficjalną dziewczyną. Jeszcze jej nie powiedział, bo przecież — upomniał siebie — nie mam czego. Iruka żartował. Musiał.

Niemal z czułością chłopak spojrzał na wyczerpaną po seksie dziewczynę, która zasnęła w jego objęciach. Niewinne wtulona. Naruto pozwalał sobie na takie drobnostki tylko, gdy tego nie widziała, zaś kiedy wybudzała się: na twarzy znowu przybierał maskę chłodu, tak dobrze wszystkim znaną.

To nie tak, że nie był sobą. Po prostu nie miał ochoty w całości ukazywać tego, co się kryło wewnątrz niego, bo sam się siebie bał. Bał się ognia i szaleństwa, który pewnego dnia może buchnąć i zranić nieodwracalnie.

— O czym myślisz? — spytała Sakura, nagle budząc się i spoglądając w jego stronę. W jednej chwili Naruto przemienił się w zimny głaz i odsunął się od niej na bezpieczną odległość. I choć Sakura zmarszczyła brwi, nie powiedziała nic — już przywykła. Naruto momentami jej współczuł, że wybrała właśnie jego na obiekt swoich uczuć, ponieważ, pomimo że sam ją lubił, to na miłość nie można było liczyć. Nie w jego przypadkowo. Takie słowo w słowniku Uzumakiego nie istniało. Liczył się seks. Nic poza tym.

— O niczym, kotku — odparł zdawkowo, a słowo "kotku" pobrzmiewało oschle i nie na miejscu. Całe zdanie wydawało się być jednakowo nieczułe i pozbawione jakichkolwiek chęci. Chłopak przechylił się nad jej nagim ciałem, by po chwili ze stolika pochwycić paczkę fajek.

— Przecież widzę — odparła niezrażona. O tak, Sakura co by nie mówić była twardą babką. O silnym charakterze. I Naruto musiał przyznać, że nie tylko była zajebista w łóżku, ale i w życiu społecznym tak samo. Ekscentryczna i nieustępliwa.

Westchnął, już wiedział, że przegrał.

— Iruka mnie wysyła do jakiegoś pieprzonego internatu. Właśnie dzisiaj mnie o tym zechciał powiadomić. Oświadczył, że w poniedziałek mnie tam zawozi. — Rzeczowy głos, wprawił w osłupienie różowowłosą.

— Żartujesz? — spytała, siląc się na lekki ton. Nic jednak to nie dało, bo po chwili sama stwierdziła:

— Nie żartujesz... — po czym dodała — To pewne?

— Co? — warknął Naruto — To, że moja dupa będzie usadzona w jakiejś dziurze, gdzie nie będzie ani jednej cycatej laski, oprócz wrednej dyrektorki i piętnastu zakrzepłych babć prowadzących zajęcia? Tak, z tego co mówił Iruka, owszem. Mówił, całkiem, kurewsko, poważnie.

Naruto zaciągnął się błogim dymem, próbując choć na trochę przyćmić umysł. Nikotyna była dobra i nikt nie miał prawa mu wmawiać, że nie.

— Co z nami? — spytała inteligentnie Sakura. Naruto spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem.

— A co ma być? — znowu odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. Zielone oczy zapłonęły domyślnie, wiedząc już jakie słowa padną.

— To koniec, a ten seks potraktuj jako najlepsze pożegnanie w życiu. Wybacz, kocie, ale na odległość to się bzykać możesz sama....

Sakura nie przyjęła tego dobrze, stwierdził później Naruto z wielkim limem pod okiem. Ten dzień był do kitu. I chociaż udawał sam przed sobą, że to nieprawda to przywiązał się do Sakury, nie chciał jej zostawiać, tak samo jak swoich zajebistych kumpli, którzy potrafili rozkręcić każdą nudną imprezę w mieście.

Naruto czuł, że za tymi bajecznymi chwilami będzie tęsknił już po tygodniu. Cóż to było za zdziwienie, gdy okazało się, że nie miał racji... Wystarczyło zaledwie pięć minut z...

Ale po kolei...

***

Szkoła "Konoha" była miejscem azylu, gdzie nie było miejsca na żadne wyskoki, imprezy i inne brednie. Chodziło tylko i wyłącznie o jedno. Naukę. Bo przecież dlatego wysyłano tu swoich cudownych, bogatych synków, by się uczyli gdzieś, gdzie zasady obowiązują i nie można ich łamać.

Teoretycznie. O tak, Sasuke Uchiha miał tę przyjemność, że wiedział jakim kitem była ta szkoła. Oczywiście trzeba było się uczyć — dla niepoznaki. I trzeba było być posłusznym — jako tako. Ale szczególną rolę w całej szkole odgrywało jedno — pieniądze. Pieniądze nie jego, a tatusia. Dlatego siedząc, nie wiadomo który już raz u dyrektorki, miał pewność, że i tym razem mu się poszczęści.

— Uchiha, jak miło cię z n ó w widzieć — sarknęła dyrektorka na jego widok. Sasuke nie przejął się, a tylko lekkim krokiem dobył do krzesła przed biurkiem i rozsiadł się na nim tak jak lubił — odchylając lekko głowę do góry i rozprostowując nogi. Uśmiechną się.

— Panią też. Jakieś wieści od tatusia? — zakpił bezczelnie, z zadowoleniem rejestrując delikatne drgnięcie na twarzy kobiety. A trzeba było zaznaczyć, że owa kobieta wbrew pozorom nie była opanowana. Szurnięta, wybuchowa — owszem. Opanowana — w ogóle. Dlatego Sasuke świetnie się bawił, patrząc na nieudolne samozaparcie dyrektorki. Ciekawe czy liczyła właśnie owieczki?

— Zabawne — warknęła wrogo, zaciskając pięści na blacie biurka — Uchiha, nie myśl sobie, że to ty tutaj rządzisz. Ta szkoła ma swoje zasady, które...

Sasuke machnął ręką już podirytowany.

— Jasne... Tylko, że te zasady utrzymuję mój ojciec. Niech pani o tym pamięta — uprzedził, sam nie wiedząc, który to już raz. Ale odczuwał niesamowitą euforię na wydźwięk tych słów, bo oczywiście był pewny jak bardzo Tsunade nienawidziła, gdy o tym wspominał. No tak, prawda boli w oczy.

— Jakże bym mogła — powiedziała przez zęby. — Co nie znaczy, że możesz robić wszystko. Kakashi mi wspomniał, że podobno paliłeś na lekcji. Na lekcji biologii. I nie wiem, czy to była chęć samodestrukcji, czy po prostu twojej głupoty.

W sumie brunet sam nie znał odpowiedzi na to. Przypuszczalnie chciał poczuć adrenalinę, którą tak bardzo uwielbiał. Było to jego małe uzależnienie, o którym prawie wszyscy wiedzieli. A poza tym, cała szkoła huczała, że odważył się na coś tak hardcorowego u Kakashiego, najsurowszego nauczyciela w szkole. A Sasuke lubił, gdy był w centrum uwagi.

— Dzwoniłam już do twojego ojca — powiedziała sfrustrowana — który zapewnił mnie, że to był n a p e w n o jednorazowy wybryk, który się już więcej nie powtórzy. I... i chciał ci pogratulować dobrych ocen. — Czyżby to była tylko wyobraźnia chłopaka, czy Tsunade naprawdę pulsowała żyłka na czole?

— Czyli mogę już iść? — zapytał od niechcenia. Tunade zgromiła go wzrokiem, a potem, ku zaskoczeniu Sasuke, uśmiechnęła się. O tak, Tsunade bezczelnie szczerzyła do niego swoje białe ząbki, jakby w euforii. Jej oczy niebezpiecznie płonęły.

Sasuke zdziwiony, przeczuwał kłopoty.

— Za chwilkę, mój drogi — powiedziała lekko i tak czule, że Sasuke, aż drgnął. Tak, coś było tu na rzeczy. — Chciałam cię tylko powiadomić, że przyjeżdża do nas nowy uczeń, a wiesz, z tego co mi wiadomo, wszystkie pokoje są już pozajmowane w waszym akademiku...

— Nie zrobi tego pani — warknął w jej stronie, już w nie tak dobrym humorze.

— A dlaczego by nie? Bądź co bądź to moja szkoła — podkreśliła, uśmiechając się kpiąco. I Sasuke wiedział, że taka właśnie była jego kara.

— Teraz, możesz już iść, kochaniutki — nakazała delikatnie.

Sasuke nic nie odpowiedział na tą kpinę w głosie Tsunade, ani na śmiech za jego plecami. Złowrogi, takie jakie słyszy się w tych wszystkim przeklętych serialach hiszpańskich, pomyślał na odchodnym Sasuke. Ale, oczywiście, że miał plan. No bo przecież, kto by chciał z nim mieszkać? Spytał sarkastycznie, już myśląc jak wykurzyć stąd swojego nowego współlokatora.

***

Jechali przez jakieś trzy godziny, a żaden z nich nie odezwał się słowem do siebie. Naruto zbulwersowany siedział i wlepiał oczy w widoki zza szyby. Iruka kątem oka z napięciem i smutkiem go obserwował. Miał cichą nadzieję, że chłopak mu wybaczy.

Blondyn jednak nie miał takiego zamiaru, a wręcz był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany i zły. Nie wierzył, po prostu nie wierzył, że Iruka to zrobił! Jak w ogóle on śmiał?

Pewnie ta szkoła to jakieś gówno, pomyślał Naruto. I w sumie miał rację, stwierdził, jak tylko wysiedli z auta, widząc przed sobą wielki, nowoczesny budynek z jeszcze większym barwnym napisem "KONOHA". Oho, czyli miał rację — szkoła dla bogatych skurwieli. Owszem, Naruto też miał pieniądze, po swoich zmarłych rodzicach, ale jako że jeszcze nie był pełnoletni to jego pełnoprawny opiekun — Iruka — nimi rozporządzał, a mężczyzna nie lubił rozpieszczać blondyna. Zresztą on sam nie przepadał za luksusem, nie, gdy samemu wiedział jak to było nie mieć nic — sierociniec wbrew pozorom nauczył tego i owego o życiu. Przede wszystkim nauczył jak przetrwać.

— Czyli to jest to cudowne miejsce? — zapytał sam siebie niepewnie otwierając szklane drzwi budynku. Iruka szedł za nim, z jego bagażem. Nie odpowiedział, bo rozumiał, że chłopak tego nie oczekiwał.

Naruto stanął na środku korytarza, patrząc w trzy strony jakie rozciągały się przed nim. Brew chłopaka podeszła ku górze pytająco.

— Tam — wskazał Iruka i sam pierwszy poszedł w prawo. I niemal od razu trafił do gabinetu dyrektorki. Ta usłyszawszy pukanie delikatnie, acz zarazem pewnie krzyknęła:

— Wejść!

Iruka z uśmiechem i jako taką ulgą nacisnął klamkę i wszedł, wiedząc, że Naruto jest tuż za nim.

Przed nimi siedziała blondynka z długimi, spiętymi w dwie kitki włosami i o takim wielkim biuście, że nawet Naruto zatkało. A widział już swoje.

— Witam, panie Iruka — przywitała się przyjaźnie, na co Iruka odparł, tym samym zasiadając na wolnym krześle. Był pewny, że ta kobieta to ucieleśnienie anioła. Naiwność ludzka nie zna sobie granic, jak widać.

— To pewnie nasz Naruto — zauważyła inteligentnie, spoglądając na blondyna. Widząc jednak jego grymas, automatycznie znowu skierowała całą uwagę na drugim mężczyźnie byle tylko nikt nie odkrył jej bolącego spojrzenia. Bo ona już wiedziała, że ten chłopak nie będzie miłym i potulnym stworzeniem. Cholera, jakby chociaż raz nie mogła mieć ambitnego, sympatycznego kujonka. Życie było kurewsko niesprawiedliwe.

Naruto jednak zauważył niepokojącą minę i lekki zawód dyrektorki. Pewnie spodziewała się kogoś innego. Kogoś, kto będzie podporządkowany i miły. Niedoczekanie. Już niebawem zobaczy, jakim złym i okrutnym chłopcem jest Naruto.

I tylko naiwny Iruka siedział z zadowoleniem, myśląc jak to Naruto będzie się kształcił pod czujnym okiem dyrektorki. Pewnie się polubią, pomyślał szczęśliwy.

Gdyby tylko rzekł to z sarkazmem, to może choć trochę przypominałoby prawdę.

***

Szybko załatwili papierkową robotę z czego mężczyzna był niezwykle zadowolony, teraz pozostało tylko jedno — pokój. Dyrektorka z zapałem mówiła, że internat jak i jej gabinet znajduje się w tej nowszej części szkoły, zaś po lewej stronie odbywają się lekcje w salach. Pokój Naruto — powiadomiła po tym natłoku zdań — jest pod numerem 69 i jest umiejscowiony na ostatnim piętrze na końcu korytarza.

— Ach, byłabym zapomniała. Twój współlokator to Sasuke Uchiha — Naruto był zaniepokojony zadowoleniem z jakim mu to oznajmiała. Bo na pewno nie oznajmiała tego Irucę — jej złowieszcze spojrzenie szlifowało zlęknionego chłopaka. Ta kobieta to zło.

Nic jednak nie powiedział, a potulnie wyszedł za Iruką, który prowadził ich do pokoju z nr. 69. Swoją drogą ciekawa liczba, zakpił Uzumaki.

Schody to przekleństwo. A jeżeli masz ponad sto schodków to już naprawdę bagno. Ta szkoła była wielka i jak zaznaczała Tsunade — nowoczesna. To czemu do cholery nie posiadali windy, co?!

— Ah, Naruto, pomyśl jak przyjemnie tutaj... — Iruka ku bezbrzeżnemu oburzeniu Naruto był w skowronkach. Nawet już zapomniał o napiętej atmosferze, która między nimi trwała. Chłopak prychnął, ale mężczyzna tego, jak zwykle zresztą, nie usłyszał.

Iruka naprawdę zachowywał się irracjonalnie — bo ta szkoła wcale a wcale nie była tak piękna, jaskrawa i w tęczach, jak to przedstawiał. A Tsunade, Naruto dobrze przeczuwał, to zwyrodniałe babsko.

Ale jakże mu to objaśnić, by zrozumiał?

Naruto stanął z Iruką przed drzwiami pokoju. O dziwo mężczyzna się zatrzymał i obrócił ku Naruto, oddając mu jego rzeczy.

— Pewnie czeka na ciebie twój współlokator — oświadczył — dlatego ja już będę się zbierał.

Po czym, niemal ze łzami w oczach, przygarnął go do siebie i szepnął wzruszony:

— Oh, Naruto, jakże ja się cieszę. I wiem, że się tu zaaklimatyzujesz. Wszyscy są tu na pewno przyjaźnie nastawieni.

Naruto zatkało. Bo jeżeli mówił, że wszyscy, to chyba nie miał na myśli Tsunade, prawda?

Chłopak nie odwzajemnił uścisku Iruki, albowiem nienawidził czułości, a do tego był nadal bezwarunkowo zirytowany i wkurzony.

— Mógłbyś... — warknął w jego stronę, chcąc zaczął pogadankę o tym, jak bardzo chce, żeby Iruka zawiózł go z powrotem, ale ten w ogóle się nie przejął zgryźliwym tonem, a machnął tylko ręką przerywając Naruto, otarł łzy i, całując go w oba policzki, zmył się. Serio, nie było go po piętnastu sekundach.

A chłopak patrząc z rozdziawioną gębą, wpatrywał się we wspomnienie Iruki, stojącego obok. Samotny, zirytowany i w tym momencie — niedowierzający. Nawet nie wiedział, że mimowolnie trzyma w swoich dłoniach torby podróżne, które, nie wiadomo kiedy, Iruka mu przekazał. Możliwe, że wtedy, gdy go to niby (tfu!) przytulał. Skurczybyk.

Ale nie to moi drodzy było najgorsze... Otóż najprzystojniejszy uczeń tejże szkoły, brunet, o kocim, powalającym spojrzeniu, niejaki Sasuke Uchiha, mistrz nad mistrzami imprez; wyluzowany, ekstrawagancki i niezwykle seksowny — otworzył drzwi prowadzące do pokoju 69. I zgadnijcie co przed nim zobaczył.

***

Sasuke zebrał już wszystkie rzeczy i wyszedł upchawszy jakieś tam zeszyty do torby. I nie przypuszczał, że zobaczył coś tak... hm... zabawnego?

Blondwłosy przystojniaczek, o trzech, na obu polikach, szpecących bliznach patrzył się w drugą w stronę z rozwartą gębą, jakby nie mógł w coś uwierzyć. I co dziwne wcale a wcale nie chodziło mu o boski wygląd Sasuke.

Swoją drogą wzrok bruneta łaskawie przenikał po umięśnionym ciele chłopaka, które było widoczne pod ciemną bluzką z napisem jakiegoś tam zespołu rockowego oraz pod jeansowymi, zdartymi spodniami, które chyba aż za bardzo go opinały.

Sasuke patrząc na nierozgarniętego blondyna, który chyba nadal nie zdawał sobie sprawy z jego obecności, stwierdził, że taką okazję aż grzech byłoby nie wykorzystać. I z tą myślą oparł się o framugę drzwi, już zapominając, że spieszył się na lekcję.

Uśmiechnął się uwodzicielsko i dopiero wtedy powiedział:

— Proszę, proszę... kogo my tu mamy?

***

— Proszę, proszę... kogo my tu mamy?

Głos, nieziemski, ochrypły głos wyrwał go z szoku, jaki pozostawił po sobie jego opiekun. Spojrzał w stronę z której dobiegał i się aż zapowietrzył.

Przed nim stał wysoki. niezwykle męski chłopak o czarnych jak węgiel, tak bardzo złych, oczach. O tak wyuzdanym uśmiechu, że... że lepiej było o nim nie myśleć. I o równie czarnych włosach. Ubrany był w rozpiętą białą koszulę i podobne spodnie do Naruto, tylko, że brunet posiadał jeszcze rząd podoczepianych kolców. Gdyby Naruto był gejem zawału by dostał na widok tego kolesia. Ale nie był.

— To ty musisz być moim współlokatorem — stwierdził oschle, patrząc lekceważąco na Sasuke. Ten jednak się nie zraził.

— Cóż za prznikliwość — zakpił — Naruto.

Jego imię w ustach bruneta brzmiało jak jakieś zakazane słowo równie kuszące, co on sam. Uzumaki nie dał po sobie jednak poznać, że zrobiło to na nim wrażenie. Nie zdziwił się, że Sasuke znał jego osobę, pewnie za sprawą jakże pomocnej dyrektorki.

— Sasuke Uchiha, tak to musisz być ty. — Nadal ozięble uświadomił Sasuke, że wie kim jest. Ale czy aby na pewno? Ten wątpił, by Naruto naprawdę znał jego samego, a przede wszystkim fakt, kogo był synem.

— Yhm, muszę być ja — zaśmiał się, a ten śmiech spowodował, że włoski na karku Naruto stanęły dęba. Nie lubił już tego gościa.

— Pewnie długo tu nie zostaniesz — dodał jakby był o tym przekonany. A potem odbił się od futryny i wyminął Uzumakiego. Ten jednak gwałtownie chwycił go za ramię, zatrzymując.

— Co masz na myśli? — spytał ostrożnie, przeczuwając najgorsze. Sasuke posłał mu uśmiech nr. 1. Swój najlepszy uśmiech, który nie zapowiadał nic dobrego — ostrzegał przed czyhającym niebezpieczeństwem.

— Już wkrótce, kocie, się przekonasz.

Posłał mu oczko i lekkim krokiem zszedł po schodach, pozostawiając po sobie przyjemny zapach wody kolońskiej. I czegoś jeszcze. Czegoś tak pociągającego, a zarazem tak ulotnego, że Naruto wydawało się, iż to tylko jego rozszalała wyobraźnia. Bo nie mógł i nie chciał tego czuć.

W takim razie dlaczego w powietrzu unosił się zapach seksu?


	2. NIEBEZPIECZNY

Wzrok Sasuke błądził po oszklonych ścianach sali, na niczym konkretnym się jednak nie zatrzymując. Właśnie miał lekcję z najnudniejszym wykładowcą w szkolę, a mianowicie z niejakim profesorem Obito, który na jego nieszczęście uczył matematyki. A Sasuke (o ironio!) wybrał sobie rozszerzenie z tego przedmiotu.

Tym razem miał jednak podstawę, na której nudził się jeszcze bardziej, niż zwykle. Dzisiaj zresztą mieli planimetrię, którą on wykuł już dawno temu. I miał się czym chwalić — planimetria była jednym z najgorszych tematów w drugiej klasie liceum.

Teraz z westchnieniem przeniósł swoje zainteresowanie na widok zza okna, który nie był, szczerze mówiąc, zbyt zachęcający. Była jesień — mokra, przygnębiająca jesień. Ludzie z parasolami pędzili przed siebie, byle tylko skryć się jak najszybciej w domu przed nieprzyjemnym chłodem i wilgocią. Sasuke jednak tym ludziom zazdrościł — oni przynajmniej nie musieli siedzieć z Obito na lekcji i słuchać jego monotonnego głosu, który był jak kołysanka do snu. Brunet już nie raz miał zaszczyt się tego przekonać, gdy sam niemalże zsuwał się z ławki śpiący.

— Sasuke! Może wyjaśnisz nam wzór na... — zaczął zgryźliwie Obito, widząc, że chłopak go ignoruje. Sasuke nawet nie raczył się obrócić w jego stronę, a nadal spoglądając przez okno i opierając się policzkiem o dłoń podpartą na ławce przerwał mu:

— a*2 +b*2 = c*2.

Obito już więcej nie miał pytań, a reszta klasy z, jak zwykle podziwem, spoglądała w kierunku przystojnego bruneta.

***

Blondyn wszedł do pokoju 69 z niemałym grymasem. Oczywiście, że przypuszczał, iż ta cała szkoła nie przypadnie mu jeszcze bardziej do gustu, jak tylko się w niej znajdzie, ale doprawdy, żeby wystarczyło zaledwie pięć minut z niejakim Sasuke Uchiha, by chciał uciec gdzie pieprz rośnie, tego się nie spodziewał. Nawet nie sądził, że ktoś może być bardziej... no, taki. Chociaż Naruto nie wiedział, co miał na myśli dokładnie. Bo to, że brunet wywarł na nim wrażenie było pewne. Wrażenie z całą pewnością negatywne.

Gdy tylko rozkojarzony zamknął za sobą drzwi, które — ku uldze chłopaka — nie były ani trochę przezroczyste i nowoczesne, mógł z ciekawością oszacować gdzie mu przyszło mieszkać. (Później przeanalizuje z kim.)

Pokój, wbrew sobie przyznał, był świetny. Dwa duże łóżka po prawej stronie pokoju, prawie się stykały. Jedno było niezaścielone i rozbebeszone, na drugim zaś leżała zagracona sterta ubrań. Te pierwsze zapewne należało do Uchihy.

Koło łóżek stały mahoniowe szafki i białe, wysokie lampy.

Lewa strona pomieszczenia bardziej przypominała salon: stała w nim podłużna, skórzana i krwiście czerwona kanapa, a na ścianie wisiała plazma, którą ujrzawszy Naruto, aż się zapowietrzył. Do tego na dole przytwierdzony do ściany wystawał ozdobny, elektryczny kominek.

Luksus, to jedno słowo, które przyszło mu do głowy. I do tego z rozmarzeniem domyślił się, że mieli własną łazienkę, bo kolejne drzwi zapewne tam właśnie prowadziły.

Z nikłym uśmiechem podszedł do swojego łóżka i sprawnym ruchem zrzucił stos ciuchów na ziemię. Potem sam na nie oklapł, wcześniej jednak kładąc torbę tuż obok.

— Może nie będzie aż tak źle — szepnął, rozciągając się na miękkiej pościeli.

Może — to było słowo klucz, na którym, w tym momencie, nie miał zamiaru się rozdrabniać. Nie, gdy było mu tak dobrze. Przymknął oczy i nie wiedzieć kiedy, oddał się w ręce Morfeusza...

***

— Ten dzień jest do dupy! — warknął wkurwiony do granic możliwości Sasuke, który nie bawiąc się w kulturalne otwieranie drzwi, kopniakiem wszedł do środka. Gniew bruneta, o dziwo, nie był bezpodstawny, bo zgarnął od swojego pieprzonego wychowawcy szmatę z biologii. Znając Kakashiego to odwdzięczał się za ostatni jego wybryk. Ba! Teraz pewnie się na niego uwziął!

Sasuke tak zły nawet nie zauważył, że jedno z łóżek jest przez kogoś zajęte. Dopiero po chwili, gdy usiadł na swoim, rzucając torbę w kąt, uniósł jedną brew w niemym zdziwieniu.

Na drugim posłaniu leżał przytulony do poduszki blondwłosy chłopak, który w najlepsze spał. I wyglądał, cóż, uroczo. Jego oddech był równy i spokojny. Naruto widocznie był naprawdę zmęczony po podróży.

Sasuke niemal się wzruszył. Niemal. Wystarczyło jedno sprawne spojrzenie na porozrzucane j e g o ciuchy na podłodze.

— A to gnojek — warknął na tyle cicho, by go jednak nie obudzić. To była spontaniczna decyzja spowodowana frustrującym gniewem i chęcią odwetu. Nie wiedział jak to się stało, ale w jednej chwili pochwycił jego torby w poszukiwaniu telefonu. I choć przerżnął ją całą, go nie odnalazł.

Nie ma telefonu? Zdziwił się, ale w tej samej chwili, gdy to pomyślał ujrzał coś, co wystawało z kieszeni na spodniach. Oho.

Sasuke z bezczelnym, złym uśmiechem sięgnął ręką do spodni. I lekko, zagłębiając palce delikatnie, wyjął smartfona.

Naruto poruszył się niespokojnie, ale na szczęście tylko coś zamruczał i obrócił się na drugą stronę niczego nieświadomy.

Sasuke wiedział co chciał osiągnąć. Przechadzając się po pokoju, z niemałym zainteresowaniem przeglądał kontakty.

I znalazł to, co chciał.

"Kotek" pisało, a liczne bardzo ciekawe smsy utwierdziły go w jednym — Naruto miał dziewczynę i był stuprocentowo heteroseksualny.

— Zerżnij mnie — przeczytał na głos i zaśmiał się. Elokwencja dziewczyny była bardzo wymowna.

Sasuke, korzystając z okazji, wstukał sobie numer Naruto na swój telefon. A potem sprawnie wsunął go do jego spodni.

I, gdy już miał wyciągać rękę z kieszeni, poczuł jak ciało blondyna sztywnieje.

— Co robisz? — dobiegł go zimny, przytłumiony głos. Niebieskie, lodowate oczy przyszpiliły go.

— A nie widać? — odparł bezczelnie, nadal jednak nie wyciągając ręki z jego spodni. I nie mogąc się powstrzymać dodał: — Kotku.

Niebieskie oczy zapłonęły dzikim, krwiożerczym ogniem.

— Mógłbyś łaskawie ją wyjąć? — To nie było pytanie, a jakże zdecydowany rozkaz. Sasuke się nie przejął. Nachylił się nad Uzumakim jeszcze bardziej tak, że jego oddech drażnił jego ucho.

— Na pewno "ją"? — głos, niski głos, który sprawił, że blondyn pod nim zadrżał. Po chwili jednak sam odepchnął go mocno.

— Odwał się! — krzyknął, podrywając się z łóżka. Na Sasuke nie zrobiło to wrażenia. Popatrzył na niego obojętnie i po prostu udał się do łazienki, na odchodnym dodając:

— Radzę ci pozbierać moje rzeczy.

Ten głos już nie był tak seksowny, a przynajmniej nie tak bardzo. Był zimny i wrogi. Niczym z koszmaru Naruto.

Ale chłopak nie byłby sobą, gdyby uległ Sasuke. O tak, Naruto był bardzo nieposłuszny.

***

Sasuke pod prysznicem trzepał sobie, z uśmiechem odtwarzając wcześniejsze wydarzenie. Gniew Naruto, nie wiedzieć czemu, jeszcze bardziej go podniecał. Ale nie byłby sobą, gdyby przyznał, że to przez chłopaka. Nie, chodziło raczej o chęć doprowadzenia go do szewskiej pasji i pozbycia się, a adrenalina jaka temu zaczynała towarzyszyć była tylko przyjemnym, pobudzającym dodatkiem.

— Oh — stęknął, zaciskając palce mocniej na swoim stojącym do granic możliwości penisie. Wystarczyło zaledwie pociągnął trzy razy w górę i dół, by dojść, przygryzając wargi i tłumiąc cisnący się na usta jęk. Sasuke nie lubił sobie dogadzać sam, ale szczerze mówiąc w tej szkole trzeba było sobie jakoś radzić, poza tym nasz młody półbóg nie miał siły, by odnawiać kontakty i poszukiwać jakiejś chętnej panienki na jeden numerek. Oczywiście, że to było niesamowicie łatwe do zrobienia, ale zaiste jakże męczące.

Gdy już obmył zabrudzone spermą ciało i wytarł się porządnie, wyszedł nago z pomieszczenia, chcąc zrobić nieprzyjemną niespodziankę blondynowi, ale — ku własnemu, bezbrzeżnemu zdumieniu — go nie było.

Wzruszył ramionami i poszukując własnego telefonu od razu wybrał numer.

— Czego? — warknął głos w słuchawce. Sasuke lekko wykrzywił wargi.

— To ja Kiba — odparł po prostu, na co rozmówca automatycznie się zaśmiał.

— Co jest bracie?! — wykrzyknął uradowany i naprawdę już podekscytowany. Zawsze gdy Sasu dzwonił było gorąco. — Masz jakiś problem?

— A żebyś wiedział, że mam — potwierdził Sasuke, zakładając bokserki. — Weź zgarnij resztę. Spotkamy się na mieście za godzinę — rozkazał, na co dostał zachwyconą odpowiedź w stylu Kiby:

— Jasne, stary! Już się robi!

***

I faktycznie, niecałą godzinę później wszyscy, czyli Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Suigestu i Kiba, na czele z Sasuke, siedzieli w barze, nieopodal uczelni bruneta, popijając piwo.

— Nie żartujesz? Serio stara dała ci współlokatora? — spytał raz jeszcze, nieco już podchmielony, Kiba poprzez "starą" mając na myśli Tsunade.

Sasuke ponownie pokiwał głową, samemu biorąc głęboki łyk. Shikamaru znudzony rozprostował się na kanapie w loży, w której siedzieli.

— Co chcesz zrobić? — spytał domyślnie. Wszystkie oczy w jednej chwili podekscytowane spojrzały w jego stronę. To było takie przewidywalne, pomyślał Sasuke, uśmiechając się niebezpiecznie.

— Oh, to banalnie proste. Wykurzyć go. W ciągu zaledwie dwóch tygodni — odparł. W jego oczach kryło się wyzwanie: — I z tego co wiem Naruto ma dziewczynę. Niejaka Sakurcia. A właściwie miał.

— Do czego zmierzasz? — spytał Neji, próbując rozszyfrować Sasuke. — Chyba nie...

— Oczywiście, że chcę Neji. Lubię się bawić, a najbardziej czyimiś uczuciami — potwierdził Sasuke. Reszta już wiedziała o co chodziło — Sasuke był przystojny, bardzo przystojny, o czym doskonale wiedział i, choć sam nie był gejem, lubił uwodzić także facetów. Lubił się nimi bawić i sprowadzać na złą drogę.

— Nie, nie patrzcie tak. Wątpię, żebym faktycznie go uwiódł, ale na pewno nie będzie zadowolony z moich gierek. Potem subtelnie przejdę do dalszej części planu.

— Mianowicie? — tym razem pytanie zadał jak dotąd milczący Gaaara.

— Ja już wiem! — wykrzyknął Suigetsu. — Chcesz mu przedstawić nas...

— Bingo Sui! — zaśmiał się Sasuke — ale nie tylko to obejmuję mój mistrzowski plan. Nie tylko to...

***

Naruto czuł w kościach, że coś jest nie tak. W prawdzie już wyluzowany siedział na ławce przed budynkiem i palił papierosa. Pamiętał, że jak tylko Sasuke poszedł pod prysznic, on się zmył. Znaczy, właściwie nie tak szybko, bo... bo coś usłyszał — dopiero wtedy lekko poirytowany wyszedł. Jak w ogóle brunet mógł sobie robić dobrze, mając go za ścianą? Co prawda Naruto także nie był zbyt delikatny w tych kwestiach, ale trochę, odrobinkę przyzwoitości miał.

— Pieprzona szkoła i pieprzony Uchiha — warknął, uderzając pięścią w ławkę. Jakaś przechodząca para zakochanych zgromiła go wzrokiem. On śmiało i z wyzwaniem odparł spojrzenie.

— I pieprzony Iruka — szepnął i popatrzył na swój wyświetlacz komórki. Był troszkę zdołowany, że Iruka nawet do niego nie zadzwonił, znaczy Naruto i tak by nie odebrał, ale liczył się gest. Możliwe, że Iruka miał świadomość jaki sfrustrowany jest Naruto, niemniej to i tak go nie tłumaczyło.

Sakura także nie dzwoniła. Nie, żeby to coś zmieniało, bo przecież jasno i wyraźnie jej powiedział co o ich rozłące myśli... Prawda była jednak taka, że tęsknił za tą nieposkromioną babką, która jako jedyna potrafiła go obdarzyć jako takim uczuciem, chociaż wiedziała, że nie był jej wierny.

Naruto czuł się samotny i zdołowany. Wyrzucił papierosa i z postanowieniem, że przetrwa potyczkę z Sasuke, wrócił do pokoju. Nie wiedział tylko, że w tej chwili Sasuke był gdzie indziej, obmyślając wraz z kumplami wykwinty plan pod tytułem "Jak spierdolić i tak już popierdolone życie Naruto". Po prostu żyć, nie umierać!

***

Sasuke wrócił bardzo późno, choć według zasad panujących w internacie powinien być o wiele wcześniej i potulnie położyć się spać. Na całe szczęście miał zapasowe klucze, których bez wyrzutów sumienia użył, by wedrzeć się do internatu, w którym trwała cisza nocna.

Szybko przebiegł te przeklęte schody i dobył do pokoju. Cicho wszedł i, zapalając latarkę w telefonie, odkrył istotny fakt... Naruto nie posprzątał, a po prostu znowu spał rozrzucony na łóżku, w bokserkach i nieokryty. I naprawdę Sasuke miał ochotę go wyciągnąć za kłaki z tego wyra i czekać aż je łaskawie posprząta, gdy Sasuke będzie patrzył na jego seksowny tyłek... ale to nie wchodziło w rachubę, niestety. Plan był inny i bardziej skomplikowany, przez co bardziej podniecający. Oh, jakże Uchiha lubił niszczyć życie innym!

Z łobuzerskim błyskiem w oczach, ostatni raz spoglądając na śpiącego, uroczego blondynka, walnął się na łóżku i także zasnął.

Tak, życie było piękne!

***

To było dziwne, nawet bardzo. Naruto po brunecie spodziewał się czegoś zupełnie innego. Nie był zły, ani nie powiedział ani jednej zgryźliwej uwagi, czy też zaczepki. Był nawet... a tfu!... miły! Znaczy miły na tyle, ile potrafi być tylko Uchiha, czyli nie za bardzo, ale i tak to było coś. Oprowadził go po szkole (chociaż przypuszczał, że to była sprawka dyrektorki) i zaprowadził na pierwszą lekcję. Nawet nie opieprzył go za te porozwalane ciuchy, a sam je łaskawie pozbierał i wepchnął do szafki. Dlatego teraz w myślach Naruto skwierczało jakże trafne pytanie: Czyżby pomylił się co do Sasuke?

Nie, z pewnością nie. To wszystko było zbyt piękne by być prawdziwe! I miał zamiar mieć go na oku, póki co. Nie był przecież naiwny.

Właściwie Sasuke ciągle gdzieś wychodził, a jak był, to się do niego nie odzywał. Tak przez cały tydzień, więc Naruto naprawdę zaczynał powolutku tracić czujność. A Sasuke coraz częściej szczerzył się do siebie pod nosem.

A więc, tak to było przez cały tydzień szkoły, aż do piątku...

Nagle Sasuke wszedł do pokoju z przymilnym uśmiechem, od razu kierując się do siedzącego na łóżku Naruto, który coś tam oglądał w swoim komputerze. Na oko Uchihy prawdopodobieństwo, że to były pornosy wynosiła 51%.

— Szykuj się, wychodzimy — powiedział brunet głosem, który nie przyjmował odmowy. Zdezorientowany Naruto bardzo elokwentnie rzekł:

— Co?

Sasuke wymownie przewrócił oczami. Cóż za matoł, doprawdy!

— Wy — cho — dzi — my. Coś ci to mówi? A jak nie, to raz jeszcze wyjaśnię powoli i zrozumiale — jest piątek i chyba nie masz zamiaru spędzić go przed komputerem, sam?

Naruto posłał mu lodowate spojrzenie:

— A co, jeśli tak?

— Zapomnij. Moi kumple chcieli cię poznać — wyjaśnił i gdyby tylko Naruto zobaczył ten złowieszczy błysk w jego oku... Gdyby tylko...

Ale Naruto niczego nieświadomy jeszcze raz spojrzał na oglądanego pornola o jakiś lesbach i stwierdził, że w sumie Sasuke przez ten tydzień był naprawdę znosi. Więc czemu by nie? Zresztą może wyrwie jakąś laskę przy okazji.

— Zgoda — odparł, zamykając z trzaskiem laptopa.

A Sasuke raz jeszcze pogratulował sobie geniuszu.

***

Byli w dość ekskluzywnym klubie, gdzie wykwitnę tancerki tańczyły na rurze, a impreza zaczynała powoli się rozkręcać. Głośno i duszno, ale za to jakże gorąco!

Sasuke zaprowadził Naruto do jakiejś drogiej loży dla VIPów, gdzie siedzieli już jego kumple.

— Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji i Suigetsu — przedstawiał kolejno Sasuke, luźnym, zachęcającym do igraszek tonem. Jego kumple kolejno podawali mu dłoń w geście akceptacji. Wszyscy wydawali się Naruto pozytywnie do niego nastawieni.

— Ja pójdę po coś do picia, a wy go przypilnujcie — powiedział Sasuke i puścił do nich oczko, co Naruto stojący przed nim nie mógł zobaczyć.

— Jasne Sasu — odparł chętnie Suigetsu, z zafascynowaniem przyglądając się przystojniaczkowi jakim był Naruto. Aż oblizał wargi.

— Siadaj — porywczy Kiba popchnął Naruto koło siebie, na co ten zdezorientowany nic innego nie mógł zrobić, niżeli oklapnąć na bordową kanapę.

— To ty jesteś Naruto, o którym tyle opowiada Sasuke — domyślił się odkrywczo Suigetsu, po czym dodał — Miał rację, niezłe z ciebie ciacho.

— Eee?

Naruto wydawał się tak bardzo uroczo zdezorientowany. Na jego pytanie wszyscy się wymownie uśmiechnęli i kryjąc się za kieliszkami — napili czystej wódki. Naruto te całe spotkanie coraz bardziej się nie podobało.

— Co macie na myśli mówiąc, że Sasuke...? — spytał, odzyskując zdolność mówienia.

Tym razem to znudzony Shikamaru mu odpowiedział:

— To, co słyszałeś.

— Nie wiedziałeś, że Sasuke jest homo? — spytał rozbawiony Neji, a jego wzrok niemal kpił sobie z Naruto. A jednak widząc zszokowaną minę blondyna sam sobie odpowiedział:

— No to teraz wiesz.

— Sasu ma na ciebie chrapkę i to wielką — dopowiedział Gaara wyprutym z wszelakich emocji głosem.

Naruto zakręciło się nieprzyjemnie w głowie. I w tym właśnie momencie, gdy jego światopogląd legł w gruzach osobnik, o którym była mowa, przyszedł z dwoma kieliszkami w dłoniach. I wydawał się nieźle ubawiony na widok przeszklonych oczu Naruto.

Siadając obok niego, przy okazji musnął oddechem jego ucho i spytał szeptem:

— Dowiedziałeś się czegoś nowego?

Ciało blondyna na dźwięk tego zachrypniętego głosu zadrżało mimowolnie. Cholera! W co on się wpakował?! To byli jacyś psychole, jak nic!

A jednak, odzyskując rezon i udając, że nic (o matko!) wielkiego się nie stało, odparł:

— Może. — I jednym łykiem połknął boski nektar, chcąc uchlać się jak najszybciej do nieprzytomności. Szkoda, że nie wiedział, iż właśnie taki był plan Uchihy.

— Ej, Neji czy to nie jest twoja kuzynka? — spytał nagle Kiba, z rozmarzeniem spoglądając w niezwykle obdarowaną dziewcznę.

— Fakt — stwierdził Neji i machnął w jej stronę: — Hinata, tutaj!

Dziewczyna z uśmiechem przybyła na wołanie kuzyna. Chociaż nie do końca, albowiem najpierw wtargnął jej biust, dopiero potem ona sama. Hinata wyglądała jak typowa zdzira w obcisłej bluzce z za dużym dekoltem i czarnej skórzanej miniówie. Może dlatego od razu spodobała się Naruto.

— Co tutaj robisz? — pytał Neji trochę zły, że widzi ją w takim wydaniu, bądź co bądź była dla niego jak własna siostra, której nie posiadał.

— Przyszłam z Ino i jej znajomymi — zapiszczała słodko. I nagle przeniosła swoje wielkie oczy na Naruto, w jednej chwili zamieniając się w soczystego buraka. Nawet Naruto zatkało.

— To jest Naruto — przedstawił zimno Sasuke, widząc jakie wrażenie wywarła Hinata na jego osobie. Niech to szlag, nie taki był plan. — A to jest...

— H—hinata — przedstawiła się, ignorując Sasuke i nisko się kłaniając. Oczy Naruto niemal wyszły z orbit, gdy zobaczył przed sobą takie cycki. Sasuke zacisnął zęby w przypływie niewyobrażalnej wściekłości. Kurwa!

— Muszę już iść, bo Ino na mnie czeka — powiedziała smutno, nie odrywając swoich oczu od uśmiechniętego chłopaka, który patrzył na nią w ten uwodzicielski sposób. Na całe szczęście, pomyślał Sasuke, widząc jak ta z ociąganiem się oddala.

— Sytuacja zażegnana — szepnął do siebie, na co Naruto zdziwiony na niego spojrzał.

— Coś mówiłeś?

— Ależ skąd, kotku.


	3. SPRAGNIONY

Alkohol lał się litrami. Dosłownie. Naruto po niecałej godzinie nie był pewny, gdzie się właściwie tak naprawdę znajduje, ani kim są faceci siedzący obok niego. Nie, żeby miało to jakieś większe znaczenie; fakt był taki, że się świetnie bawił; śmiał się, chociaż sam nie wiedział z czego i podrygiwał do nieprzyjemnie głośnej muzyki. Słowem: było zajebiście!

Jego zamglony wzrok błądził po twarzach zebranych, próbując bezskutecznie i z niezwykłym uporem rozpoznać kogokolwiek. I, gdy już niemal się poddał, koło siebie ujrzał dziwnie znajomą twarz. Blisko. Była przystojna, stwierdził, mrużąc powieki. Nawet bardzo. I blada. Do tego te oczy — kocie, hipnotyzujące, intensywnie czarne... I usta... niezwykle kuszące i... i chyba coś mówiły. Tak, z pewnością coś mówiły.

—...jak się czujesz, Naruto? — Sarkastyczny głos dobył do uszu Naruto lekko przytłumiony i nim blondyn zrozumiał sens trochę potrwało, niemniej Uchiha niezrażony czekał na odpowiedź. Z niezwykle zadowolonym uśmiechem. Ba! Z bezczelnym, satysfakcjonującym i perfidnie oznajmującym światu, że oto szanowny Uchiha, jak zwykle zresztą, wygrał.

— D—dobrze — wybełkotał Naruto, biorąc ufnie kieliszek od Sasuke, który znowu mu polał. To dziwne, pomyślał, przypatrując się brunetowi ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Uchiha wyglądał całkiem normalnie, to znaczy — trzymał się. I to nawet lepiej niż wszyscy tu zebrani, chociaż gdyby zebrać trzeźwość reszty to, prawdę mówiąc, wyszłoby na zero. Poprawka, ujemnie.

— Sas, muszę ci powiedzieć, że ty to masz mocną głowę — oświadczył błyskotliwie Uzumaki, biorąc kolejnego głębszego.

Sasuke uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej. I również napił, wcześniej stukając kieliszek blondyna i mówiąc:

— Za głębszą... znajomość!

— Za głębszą znajomość! — poparł Naruto, nie zauważając przejęzyczenia Sasuke.

***

Sasuke był faktycznie trzeźwy; nie pił dużo i omijał kolejki, ale tego Uzumaki nie mógł zobaczyć, a na pewno nie w tak tragicznym stanie. Sasuke równie dobrze mógłby zrobić striptiz na stole, a blondyn co najwyżej by się zastanowił, kto strącił jego kieliszek. Prawdopodobnie. Nie, jednak nie — po namyśle Uchiha zadecydował, że jego striptiz Naruto z pewnością zauważyłby.

Znajomi Sasuke kibicowali mu, posyłając od czasu do czasu znaczące spojrzenia, przez co jego ego rosło coraz bardziej. Nagle jednak Sasuke spostrzegł, że matoł przymyka oczy i prawie śpi. I to na jego ramieniu! Niedoczekanie!

— Młotku, obudź się! — niekulturalnie Uchiha strącił blondyna z ramienia, powodując, że ten gwałtownie się ocknął i spojrzał nierozumiejącymi oczami w jego stronę. Sasuke, nie mogąc się oprzeć, oblizał usta. I co dziwne Naruto zerknął w to centralne miejsce, gdzie język zetknął się ze skórą. Czyżby Sasuke się wydawało, czy naprawdę w tych błękitnych oczach czaiło się szaleństwo i... głód?

— My się już zbieramy — oświadczył z mocą Sasuke, nie odrywając wzroku od Naruto. Chłopaki w jednym momencie jęknęli z żalem, ale nie ośmielili się ich powstrzymać. Tylko coś niezrozumiałego szepnęli do Saska, a on mógł się jedynie domyślić, iż to owo "coś" było w stylu: "Daj mu popalić" lub dużo gorszego. Nieważne. Sasuke w ogóle to nie obchodziło. Jedyną rzeczą, która zaprzątała mu głowę, był, nie kto inny, niż niczego nieświadomy blondynek, który szedł potulnie, a raczej staczał się obok bruneta z błogim uśmiechem na ustach i szklistymi oczami. Chwiał się, więc Sasuke łaskawie podtrzymywał go w pasie.

— Saaasssuke, gdzie idziemy? — spytał Uzumaki, dmuchając swoim nieświeżym oddechem do ucha Uchihy. Ten jedynie prychnął. Dopiero po kilku długich minutach ciszy zdecydował się odpowiedzieć na jakże mądre pytanie:

— Do akademika.

Uzumaki pokiwał w zrozumieniu głową, jakby naprawdę wiedział, o czym ten dokładnie mówi. Ale nie wiedział i nie warto było powtarzać.

Po jakże długim spacerze Uchiha szczęśliwy, z ciężarem Naruto, dowlókł się do zakichanego budynku szkoły i w roztargnieniu, klnąc jak szewc, poszukiwał kluczy. Naruto przy tym zaczął śpiewać głośno:

— Pójdę bosoo! Pójdę booso!!!

— Cicho, idioto! — warknął Uchiha, w dalszym ciągu macając się po spodniach. Ku własnej, bezbożnej uldze odnalazł je w tylnej kieszeni. Potem otworzył te przeklęte drzwi i wepchnął chłopaka do środka.

Zastała ich nieprzenikniona, pieprzona ciemność. A Sasuke uświadomił sobie o niej, gdy Uzumaki przez przypadek naparł na niego całym swoim ciałem. Dosłownie. I nie ważcie się pytać, jak to do jasnej cholerki się stało, że Naruto w jednej sekundzie miał swój "przód" dokładnie przy tyłku Uchihy, bo ten, kurwa, nie wiedział.

— Naruto? — wychrypiał, czując, że chłopak jest nie tylko podchmielony.

— Ładnie pachniesz — zakomunikował Naruto, nie zdając sobie sprawy w jak niekomfortowej sytuacji się znaleźli. Sasuke, na całe szczęście, nie zamierzał go uświadamiać. Tylko obrócił się i samemu pociągnął na wyczucie Uzumakiego w stronę schodów. Następnie zapalił latarkę w telefonie i razem jakoś żywi w końcu stanęli w swoim przytulnym pokoiku.

Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nimi z trzaskiem, Uchiha spojrzał na opierającego się o ścianę blondyna. Spojrzenie to było dość znaczące.

Plan był prosty: teraz wystarczyło jakoś upozorować ewentualny ich seks, by Naruto błędnie rano pomyślał, że coś się jednak wydarzyło między nimi. Tak, plan był banalnie prosty, więc czemu by się nie zabawić jeszcze bardziej?

— Sasu, w—wszystko ok? — spytał zaniepokojony Naruto, nadal mrużąc oczy przez za ostre światło pokoju. Widocznie nawet zalany w trupa wyczuwał w powietrzu niebezpieczeństwo.

— Skądże — odparł płynnie Sasuke, kocim, seksownym ruchem niemal podpełzając do chłopaka. Stanął od niego zaledwie parę centymetrów. Jego ręka wylądowała na ścianie, a on swoim ciałem zablokował całkowicie blondyna.

— C—co robisz? — Pytanie zawisło między nimi. Sasuke nie miał zamiaru odpowiadać. Nie teraz. Był zbyt pochłonięty patrzeniem w te zamglone tęczówki. Te tęczówki, które, cholera, tak podniecały. Noga Sasuke na tę myśl drgnęła, samoistnie dotykając pobudzonego krocza Naruto. Głuchy jęk spowodował, że Sasuke zadrżał.

— Dobrze ci? — spytał, ruszając nogą i napierając nią coraz mocniej. Miał wrażenie, że to nie on wykonuje te ruchy i nie on zadaje to pytanie. Czuł się jak w amoku.

Naruto przymknął oczy. Otworzył usta, próbując złapać tchu. Nie wiedział co się działo. Nie wiedział. A może wiedział? Niemniej czuł się jak w jakimś chorym, pieprzonym śnie. I był pewny jednego — chciał tego.

Podniecenie rozrywało go niemal od środka. Pożerało. Chłonęło każdy skrawek ciała i gdyby tylko potrafił opanować chory instynkt, zrobiłby to. Ale nie potrafił. To była wina tylko i wyłącznie alkoholu.

Tak myślał do czasu, aż nie poczuł na sobie czyiś gorących ust, które nagle zabłądziły na jego szyje. Jęknął, głośno i niekontrolowanie. Jak pieprzona dziwka. I usłyszał zachęcający dźwięk aprobaty w postaci mruczenia Uchihy. Ten jednak nie poprzestał na tym, a wgryzł się z mocą swoimi chciwymi, ostrymi zębami.

Uchiha ugryzł go na tyle mocno, że sam wyczuł przyjemny, metaliczny posmak krwi. To pobudziło go jeszcze bardziej. Na tyle, iż bez jakichkolwiek wątpliwości już po chwili napierał ustami na usta Uzumakiego, a te przyjęły go. Chętnie.

Najpierw było muśnięcie. Niewinne, wręcz delikatne. Potem już nic takie nie było. Zęby przygryzały wargi, brutalnie raniły, języki zlizywały, co tylko się dało. To była nieczysta, intensywna walka. O władzę i rozkosz. Sasuke wdarł się językiem do środka warg blondyna. Miał wrażenie, że powietrze zaczyna mu się kończyć, ale nie przejął się tym. Chciał mocniej i więcej.

I było to odwzajemnione. Naruto także nie pragnął niczego innego; chętnie bardziej rozwierał usta, byle Uchiha wdarł się w nie bardziej, byle tylko miał większe pole do popisu.

Obaj chłonęli się wzajemnie i brutalnie. To była czysta, frustrująca żądza.

Sasuke już dłużej nie mógł wytrzymać — z głośnym plaskiem oderwał się od ust Naruto, choć ten zawzięcie go przytrzymywał.

Nie bawił się; był zresztą facetem, a teraz chodziło mu tylko o jedno. Pewną ręką rozpiął swoje spodnie i aż stęknął, dotykając swojego sterczącego penisa. I nagle zamarzył tylko jednym...

Brutalnie popchnął na kolana Uzumakiego, stojąc nad nim z rozpiętymi spodniami i wystającym kutasem. Naruto jednak i tym razem go zadziwił. Zamiast zlęknionym wzrokiem błagać, by Sasuke tego nie zrobił, on jedynie uśmiechnął się lubieżne i samemu zasmakował jego skóry. Najpierw ruszył język. Jedno, nikłe, kurewsko podniecające muśnięcie. Potem język zaczął badać każdy skrawek gorącego członka, które pulsowało przyjemnie w dłoni. Teraz to Sasuke jęczał, odchylając głowę do tyłu i samemu masując delikatnie i zachęcająco głowę chłopaka, gdy ten ośmielił się wziąć go całego do ust.

Uczucie było boskie. Cholernie zajebiste. Gorące wnętrze ust Naruto sprawiało, że niemal odleciał do raju. Nie przejmował się, że ten może odczuwać dyskomfort, gdy nieprzerywanie posuwał go w usta. Nie przejmował się także tym, że chłopak się czasami dławił. Nie przejmował się, bo sam Naruto wydawał się czerpać z tego niewyobrażalną przyjemność, a świadczył o tym i jego szczelnie opinany przez spodnie skarb.

Gwałcił usta Naruto jeszcze chwilę, po czym sam brutalnie go odepchnął. Naruto zachwiał się i wylądował tyłkiem na zimnej podłodze, plecami opierając się o ścianę. Był zmęczony i spocony, a jednak w oczach kryła się taka sama żądza, co wcześniej.

Sasuke ośmielił się odwzajemnić ją i znowu z uśmiechem stanął nad Uzumakim.

— Wiesz, że cię rozdziewiczę? — spytał z błyskiem w oku. I samemu uklęknął pomiędzy nogami blondyna, od razu zdzierając z niego bluzkę.

— A skąd wiesz, że nie jestem jeszcze rozdziewiczony? — Takiej odpowiedzi Sasuke z pewnością się nie spodziewał, dlatego też jego ręka zastygła w miejscu i nie dobrnęła do nagiego sutka. Zimny wzrok raczył skierować się na rozbawioną twarz.

— A jesteś? — warknął. Nie wiedział czemu, ale świadomość, że to nie on ma pierwszy wypieprzyć tego wkurwiającego, piekielnie gorącego i cholernie, perfidnie złego blondynka... tak.... nie była przyjemna.

— Nie, nie jestem.

Tyle wystarczyło, by Sasuke odetchnął z ulgą. I przystąpił do dalszej zabawy, zapominając nawet o tym, iż Naruto mówi całkiem składnie i chyba wytrzeźwiał. Kto jednak by się tym przejmował, gdy trzeba było działać?

Rozebrali się do naga. Obaj już dobrze pobudzeni klęczeli naprzeciw siebie, patrząc zamglonym wzrokiem na własne fiuty. Było to dziwnie perwersyjne, a zarazem tak mocno, piekielnie pobudzające. Złe. Bardzo złe.

Sasuke jednym ruchem obrócił Naruto na brzuch, nie bawiąc się w żadne czułości. A ten się o nie nie ubiegał, jedynie wypiął swój tyłek w jego stronę, czekając na dalsze poczynania. I doczekał się. O tak, doczekał się czegoś, co nagle Sasuke pragnął wykonać. I zrobił to. Zrobił coś tak niewyobrażalnie chorego, że sam podniecił się jeszcze bardziej. Otóż jego język polizał szorstką skórę w zagłębieniu pośladków. Nie był to koniec, Sasuke słysząc chrypiący krzyk Uzumakiego, zapragnął by ten nie przestawał. By krzyczał dalej i dalej.

— O—hhh... Sas... suk... uuuke! — krzyczał na całe gardło. A Sasuke chętnie poddał się temu. Językiem wtargnął do odbytu, niemal gwałcąc chłopaka. I tak go właśnie posuwał. Nieprzerywanie. Od środka. Mogąc poczuć w pełni smak i zapach Naruto. To było cudowne.

Ale w końcu, gdy wiedział, że już dłużej on i Uzumaki nie wytrzymują, odessał się od jego wypiętej dupy i jednym zgrabnym ruchem wdarł się swoim penisem do środka.

— Kurwa! — Krzyk Naruto nie był przesycony żadną przyjemnością, a jedynie pieprzonym, rozrywającym bólem. Sasuke zaśmiał się jedynie i zaczął go posuwać. W przód. I w tył. W przód. W tył. Coraz szybciej. Coraz mocniej. A Naruto z każdym pchnięciem krzyczał coraz głośniej na przemian z podniecenia i bólu. A ta mieszanka była nieziemska. Sasuke to wiedział, wiedział to, gdy odbyt zaciskał się tak kurewsko mocno na jego penisie. Zgniatał go... oh... taaaak.

I nagle, w tym samym czasie, doszli. Z głośnym jękiem Sasuke wykonał trzy ostatnie ruchy, potem wysunął się z wyczerpanego Naruto.

Jeszcze chwilę trwali tak, po czym chwiejnym krokiem dotarli do jednego z łóżek i, bez jakichkolwiek wyrzutów sumienia, nadzy walnęli się na nim. Razem. Stykając się nadal gorącymi ciałami...

***

Sobotnie poranki powinny być piękne.A powinny być piękne, dlatego że był to w założeniu dzień bez problemów, dzień w którym nauka i szkoła, dwie znienawidzone rzeczy dotyczące nastoletnich chłopców, odchodziły w niepamięć. Liczył się tylko piękny sobotni poranek, który zapowiadał piękny, cudowny, wolny dzień. I imprezy. Dużo imprez! Tak dużo, że... ale nie tym razem moi drodzy. Nie tym razem.

Ten sobotni poranek wcale nie miał okazać się piękny. W ogóle. Naruto jednak o tym nie mógł wiedzieć, bo gdyby wiedział nawet te cholerne promyki dostające się przez okno i muskające jego twarz, nie obudziłyby go. A przynajmniej sam by się nie przebudził. Zasnąłby. Na wieczność.

Cóż jednak począć, gdy skacowany Naruto to naiwny Naruto...

Najpierw otworzył zirytowany prawe oko, po czym nadal niedowidząc, otworzył też lewe. Nie spieszyło mu się. Wlepiał swoje oczy w okno, próbując dostrzec jakieś jego pieprzone kontury. W tym samym czasie próbował także rozpoznać, co go dokładnie boli. Bo to, że napieprza mu głowa było oczywiste, oczywiste było także to, że ma sucho w gardle i naprawdę oddałby wszystko za jedną, pierdoloną szklankę wody... te właśnie oczywistości doprowadziły do jeszcze jednej — mianowicie wczoraj musiał sobie łyknąć coś mocniejszego.

Potem doszły kolejne przykre fakty. Oczywiście Naruto myślał dość powoli, ale w końcu odkrył zdumiewający szczegół... otóż był prawdopodobnie nagi. Albo nie, nie prawdopodobnie. Był nagi.

I coś sterczącego uwierało go w udo. I czuł jakiś łokieć wbijający mu się w biodro. I...

I nagle Uchiha Sasuke, seksowny brunet, którego sam wzrok potrafił doprowadzić do orgazmu wstał z łóżka i, jak niby nigdy nic, pomaszerował do łazienki. On też był nagi, A Naruto mógł się o tym przekonać, patrząc z rozdziawioną gębą na jędrne pośladki, które prawdę powiedziawszy wyglądały całkiem przyzwoicie w świetle dnia.

— Co, kurwa? — wychrypiał Naruto, od razu podrywając się do siadu. I to był błąd. Wielki, poważny błąd, który spowodował katastrofalne skutki. Pierwszy przykry skutek — Naruto bolała dupa. Drugi przykry skutek — Naruto wczoraj się z kimś pieprzył. Trzeci przykry skutek — to Sasuke pieprzył Naruto.

W jednym momencie wszechświat Naruto zawęził się jedynie do tych trzech skutków, jednocześnie niwecząc już i tak zniweczony światopogląd.

Zaszumiało mu w uszach. Naprawdę po raz pierwszy w życiu stwierdził, że alkohol to zło. No dobra, nie taki pierwszy, ale tym razem miał zamiar się go strzec jak ognia. Przez rok! Albo pół. Może miesiąc. Tydzień. No bynajmniej, więcej z Sasuke pić nie będzie!

— O kurwa! Kurwa...

***

A nasz młody półbóg właśnie także dochodził do siebie. Pod prysznicem, przy okazji zmywając inne przykre skutki wczorajszej nocy. O dziwo wcale nie był taki zadowolony. Bo Sasuke, co by nie mówić, był wczoraj trzeźwy. Napalony, ale trzeźwy.

I nie wiedział, co było z tych dwóch rzeczy gorsze.

— Nie taki był plan — stwierdził oschle, odkręcając nieprzyjemnie zimną wodę, która jeszcze bardziej go orzeźwiła. Chodziło o to, by teraz racjonalnie pomyśleć. A z tym mógłby być kłopot.

Dlatego po raz tysięczny klnąc pod nosem, wyszedł z brodzika i znowu nagi powędrował do pokoju.

***

Sasuke wyszedł z łazienki i stanął w progu tak, jak go Pan Bóg stworzył. A Naruto powstał tak, jak go Pan Bóg stworzył.

Dwa zimne spojrzenia i dalej każdy poszedł we własnym kierunku, poszukując ciuchów. Bez słów.

***

— Co, kurwa, zrobiłeś?! — krzyk Kiby rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu, sprawiając, że ludzie obok zgromili go wściekłym spojrzeniem. I nie tylko oni. Sasuke też.

Ponownie w komplecie wszyscy siedzieli w barze i popijali tym razem colę. Alkoholu, co by nie mówić, mieli dość. Jak na dzisiaj.

— Przespałem się z nim. Naprawdę. — Sasuke starał się mówić powoli i zrozumiale, tak by w końcu ten kretyn załapał. Jego zimny, przeszywający ton sprawił, że w końcu Kiba się przymknął i tylko kręcąc głową spoglądał na Sasuke, tak jakby go po raz pierwszy zobaczył. Reszta ekipy wcale a wcale nie wydawała się być zdziwiona. Suigetsu nawet wyglądał na zawiedzionego, jakby to on pragnął rozdziewiczyć biednego blondynka. Niestety, jak widać przeszło mu to koło nosa.

— To dziwne. Myślałem, że Naruto spodobała się Hinata — powiedział Neji zamyślony. — Właśnie pytała mnie dzisiaj o niego.

Na wypowiedź Neijego Sasuke prychnął, lecz to nie on odpowiedział a Gaara:

— To teraz musisz jej powiedzieć, że Naru jest zaklepany przez Saska. Bardzo dokładnie zaklepany...

— Ale przecież ty nie jesteś gejem! — krzyk Kiby znowu pomknął, sprawiając, że wszyscy się skrzywili. Wyglądał jakby cały czas wałkował to, co usłyszał od Sasuke.

— Dobrze, że powiadomiłeś o tym wszystkich — warknął brunet, łykając zimnego napoju. Boże, czy ten dzień może być jeszcze gorszy?

— A co teraz zrobisz? — spytał, jak zwykle zresztą znudzony, Shikamaru, który dopiero teraz raczył się odezwać.

— Jeśli chodzi ci o plan, to — wyprostował się i uśmiechnął — nic się nie zmienia. Nadal wprowadzam go w życie. Cóż, to fakt, że niektóre z moich przypuszczeń były...

—... za realistyczne — podsunął rozbawiony Suigetsu.

— Tym lepiej. Przynajmniej nie muszę temu idiocie wmawiać, że dobrałem mu się do dupy. — Sasuke był w coraz lepszej formie, a pieprzone sumienie podpowiadające, że bądź co bądź, pieprzył się z Naruto ucichło, dając popis jedynie jego geniuszowi. Bo to, że Sasuke był geniuszem w dalszym ciągu nie ulegało wątpliwości. Geniuszem z szalejącym libido!

***

Przez cały weekend Naruto leżał w łóżku skacowany i ze zbolałym tyłkiem. Nie ruszał się i nie wychodził nawet na metr. Nie miał siły. Ani fizycznej, ani psychicznej. Co prawda próbował jakoś połapać się w tym wszystkim, ale wydawało się to być za trudne. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że zrobił to. Zrobił to z brunetem! Tym sadystycznym, perfidnym, brutalnym dupkiem! A to, że był brutalny nie ulegało wątpliwości — Naruto miał przyjemność uświadczyć tego na własnej skórze, o czym śmiało się przekonał, gdy powędrował do łazienki i spojrzał w lustro. Widok, który zastał sprawił, że aż jęknął. Z rozpaczy.

Jego szyja wyglądała jak po szarpaninie z jakąś wygłodniałą bestią! Liczne malinki i sińce po głębokich ugryzieniach ukazywały, że to była najświętsza prawda. Brunet był szalejącą z pożądania bestią, która go naznaczyła.

Naruto jak na razie starał się nie przejmować tym, iż nie ma pojęcia jak w poniedziałek zakryje dowody na to, że ostro balował w piątkowy wieczór. Dopiero w owy poniedziałek spanikowany wygrzebał skądś szalik i tak powędrował na wszystkie lekcje.

Było to stresujące zagranie. Wszyscy zaciekawieni spoglądali na niego, próbując odgadnąć, czemu nosi szalik. I czemu wygląda jak gówno. Niektórzy pewnie błędnie pomyśleli, że jest chory. Chociaż nie tak zupełnie błędnie. Był chory. Psychicznie.

A Sasuke, co najlepsze, nic nie powiedział i nic nie robił. Tylko od czasu do czasu posyłał kpiący uśmiech, gdy widział jak Uzumaki się krzywi, siadając. Naruto był pewny, że ten cham nieźle się bawił.

W dalszym ciągu nie odzywali się do siebie, dlatego Naruto był coraz bardziej sfrustrowany. I nie miał żadnego pojęcia, co ma z tym wszystkim zrobić.

Bo nie wspomniałam o jeszcze jednej rzeczy. Od paru godzin Uzumaki siedział na łóżku i myślał. I nie wróżyło to nic dobrego dla niego samego. Do tego doszedł po pięciu, ładnych minutach, oczywiście.

W jego popieprzonym umyśle kołatały dziwne, niecenzurowane myśli. Zbierał fakty z tamtego wieczora i coraz żywiej mógł otworzyć przebieg tego co się zdarzyło. Pamiętał absolutnie wszytko i niekiedy, gdy Sasuke stawał koło niego, Naruto wbrew sobie zastanawiał się nad tymi wszystkimi rzeczami, które robili razem. I pytał siebie, czy gdyby teraz dotknął Uchihy jego skóra nadal byłaby tak przyjemnie rozgrzana i elektryzująca?

Nie, nie chciał znać na to odpowiedzi... Nie chciał!

— Jestem popierdolony — westchnął, waląc zaciśniętą pięścią w poduszkę.

— Zgadzam się kocie, jesteś — Sasuke przytaknął, wchodząc do pokoju i łapiąc pierwszą lepszą kurtkę. Następnie znowu się zmył. I tyle było po nim.

***

Sasuke wprowadzał swój plan skrupulatnie. Wiedział, że Uzumaki coraz bardziej odpływa momentami i wlepia swoje cudowne oczęta tam, gdzie z pewnością nie powinien. Było to fascynujące, gdy ten zimny, nieprzystępny blondyn nagle się rumienił, samemu o tym nie wiedząc. I beształ się w myślach.

Sasuke był przekonany o tym, iż pociąga Naruto. Miał na to nawet dowód, ale o tym już zapewne wiecie. Niemniej Uchiha przekonany był także o szalejących uczuciach, które według niego żywił Naruto.

Dlatego, gdy już nabrał stuprocentowego przekonania, że Uzumaki — choć on sam przed sobą tego nie przyzna — leci na niego, stwierdził, że czas działać. Szybciej. I w końcu także samemu uwolnić się od tego dziwnego uczucia.

Nie był przecież gejem.

***

Naruto zmęczony po ciężkim dniu nauki jakoś dowlókł się do swojego pokoju z jakże fascynująca liczbą 69. Był nie tylko zmęczony, ale i zdołowany, bo dostał dzisiaj dwie szmaty i do tego jeszcze dwóję z rozszerzonej geografii. Ten dzień był po prostu zajebisty. Zresztą jak wszystkie.

— Gorzej być nie może — zapewnił siebie, naciskając klamkę pokoju.

I wtedy, gdy drzwi rozerwały się na oścież, zobaczył coś, na co jego serce w jednym momencie stanęło.

Sasuke klęczał na łóżku odwrócony w jego stronę i pieprzył jakąś blondynkę. Za nim jeszcze jedna laska zawzięcie całowała jego plecy i masowała absolutnie wszystko, co się dało.

Dziewczyny nie zauważyły jego nagłej obecności, ale Sasuke tak. Uśmiechnął się bezczelnie i spytał.

— Dołączysz do nas?

Naruto nie odpowiedział. Zebrał się stamtąd jak najszybciej, pragnąc zapomnieć o tym widoku. Czuł się skołowany i zniesmaczony. Zły. Bardzo zły.

Nie wiedział dokąd idzie; wybiegł z budynku, kierując się przed siebie. Jak najdalej. Nieważne gdzie.

Oczy zaszły mu mgłą, gdy przedzierał się przez tłumy ludzi. Nie widział ich i nic nie czuł. Oprócz palącego bólu, które uwierało go w klatkę piersiową. Czyżby to właśnie była zazdrość?

***

Naruto po dwóch godzinach błąkania się stwierdził, z przykrością, że czas wracać. Skierował swoje kroki do akademika, będąc przekonanym, że nie chce patrzeć na parszywą gębę bruneta. W końcu co miał zrobić i powiedzieć? To, że się pieprzyli nie tak dawno, nic nie znaczyło. W ogóle. Było po prostu jednym, wielkim błędem. Przecież nie chciał tego. Nie chciał.

Ponownie otworzył te przeklęte drzwi, modląc się w duchu, by nie ujrzeć tego, co wcześniej. Miał nadzieję także, że bruneta nie będzie. Marne, jak widać.

Uchiha zadowolony siedział sobie na kanapie i stukał coś w laptopie. Gdy tylko Naruto wkroczył, bezczelnie zapytał:

— Nadal chcesz ze mną mieszkać, kocie?

I nagle Naruto olśniło. O tak. Olśniło.

— Ty... jebany... kutasie... Ty... jak mogłeś?! Oto ci tylko chodziło?! Po to się ze mną przespałeś?! By się mnie tylko pozbyć?!

— Błyskotliwy jesteś — przyznał zadowolony Uchiha. Naruto zaklął siarczyście.

— Myślisz, że chciałem tu przyjeżdżać? — spytał już uspokojony Naruto, podchodząc bliżej kanapy.

— Nie, nie chciałem. Wywalono mnie tu, bo podobno moi znajomi mnie sprowadzają na złą drogę, ale zapewniam cię, że gdy mój opiekun się dowie, że sypiam z tobą już więcej mnie tu nie ujrzysz.

Tym stwierdzeniem Naruto zakończył swoją jakże długą wypowiedź i po prostu sam położył się na łóżku. I chyba mu się wydawało, ale Sasuke posłał mu smutne spojrzenie.

***

Iruka nie spodziewał się, że to pierwszy Naruto zadzwoni. Znaczy, on już od kilku dni ślęczał nad telefonem i próbował wybrać numer chłopaka, ale nie miał zupełnego pojęcia, co ma mu powiedzieć. W końcu pozostawił go tam na pastę parszywego losu, samotnego i zdołowanego... Tak, Iruka chciał błagać o wybaczenie, ale kompletnie nie wiedział jak się za to zabrać. Jednakże w tej nadzwyczajnej sytuacji problem sam się rozwiązał. I Iruka z ulgą odebrał.

Z ulgą, która znikła już po sekundzie.

Iruka w następnych pięciu ubierał buty. W kolejnych — odpalał samochód.

***

A w tym samym czasie Sasuke przeklinał się za głupotę. Nie był szczęśliwy, podekscytowany i usatysfakcjonowany, tak jak to miało być. Był za to spragniony, stwierdził zdziwiony. Bardzo spragniony. Naruto.

I to spostrzeżenie było tak zawstydzające, że mimowolnie wyciągnął najcięższą z artylerii. Zadzwonił do Kiby.

— Sas? — spytał przytłumiony głos. Sasuke dopiero teraz zrozumiał, co też czyni. Odchrząknął. I powiedział:

— Taaa, to ja...

— To, czego chcesz, stary? — Czyżby mu się wydawało, czy Inuzuka rzeczywiście jest jakiś dziwnie zadowolony w odróżnieniu od niego?

— Plan się udał — rzekł bez entuzjazmu i przeczesał dłonią swoje i tak już sterczące włosy.

— I... — podjudzał Kiba.

— I był do bani — przyznał niechętnie Sasuke. — Naruto wyjeżdża za jakąś niecałą godzinę — uściśli,ł przypominając sobie Naruto pakującego się.

— A ty... — zaczął.

— A ja jestem kretynem — zgodził się z westchnieniem Uchiha.

— I...

— I muszę go... przeprosić — Sasuke ledwo to wykrztusił.

— Bo...

— Bo na niego lecę — warknął w końcu sfrustrowany — I nie pozwolę, by ten kretyn stąd się zmył!

W jednej chwili po drugiej stronie słuchawki rozległ się głośny, nawet bardzo głośny, okrzyk radości. Nie tylko Kiby.

***

Naruto stał na parkingu, wyklinając swoje życie, Uchihe, Irukę, Uchihe i jeszcze raz Uchihe. Było chłodno, więc na do mieszczkę oczerniał także przeklętą pogodę.

Iruka po jego telefonie od razu wyruszył, więc Naruto miał nadzieję, że jak najszybciej się tu dostanie i zabierze go z tego piekła.

Czekał już godzinę i miał dość.

Iruka w tym czasie jechał i przy okazji zadzwonił do zdumionej dyrektorki, by łaskawie rzec parę niecenzuralnych słówek o tej jej szkole. Elita, jasne, chyba banda rozpuszczonych, zdeprawowanych bachorów! Tak właśnie jej powiedział, ot co!

Naruto aż uśmiechnął się na wyobrażenie miny Tsunade. Te babsko sobie na to zasłużyło, jak nic.

— Naruto! — Niespodziewany głos, który, cholera, dobrze znał, wprawił go w trwogę. Naruto z niewielkim lękiem obrócił się do Sasuke, który stał przed nim w swoim seksownym wydaniu. Jak na złość.

— Czego chcesz? — warknął bardzo uprzejmie na przywitanie. Automatycznie cofnął się o kilka kroków, gdy brunet się przybliżył. — Jeszcze ci mało? — dodał.

— Chciałem... przeprosić — Uchiha wyglądał jakby się dławił i choć Uzumakiemu nie było do śmiechu to ten widok niezwykle przypadł mu do gustu.

— Przeprosić? — powtórzył jak echo. Sasuke pokiwał głową w potwierdzeniu. Z zaciętą, nadal bolejącą miną.

— Nie chcę żebyś wyjeżdżał — wyjaśnił elokwentnie, po czym stwierdził, że chyba to nie wystarczy, by skruszyć Naruto — Działasz na mnie, dość... mocno. I... i boję się... Cholera! Jestem kiepski w przemówieniach, więc powiem krótko: podobasz mi się i masz tu do kurwy nędzy zostać, bo jak nie...

— Bo jak nie? — Naruto w jednej chwili odzyskał humor. O tak, jąkający się Uchiha to normalnie widok nie z tej ziemi. Warto było, naprawdę warto było, by to ujrzeć.

— Bo jak nie to cię zwiążę i zaknebluję. — Spojrzenie, groźne spojrzenie, którym obdarował go Uchiha było całkiem poważne. I to najbardziej przeraziło Naruto.

— Więc... hmm, podobam ci się?

Sasuke przytaknął.

— Więc jednak jesteś gejem?

— Muszę odpowiadać?

Po namyśle Uzumaki stwierdził, że nie. W sumie on też nie wiedział, czy jest. Był pewny jednego — leciał na Sasuke.

— Ale Uchiha, tak szczerze, jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz?

Uchiha przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, tak że jego usta dosięgały teraz ucha Naruto. Gorące powietrze, którym dmuchał Sasuke sprawiało, że chłopak zadrżał.

— Jak ja sobie to wyobrażam? — powtórzył szeptem. — Otóż ci powiem jak: teraz ładnie pójdziemy do tego przeklętego pokoju i ja cię uwolnię spod tych cholernych ciuchów, by móc przez cały dzisiejszy dzień i jutrzejszy pieprzyć do woli. Zrozumiałeś?

Tak. Zrozumiał.

— I będziesz tylko i wyłącznie mój. Bo jestem cholernie, kurewsko spragniony...

— Ale co ze szkołą? Iruka już dzwonił do...

— Geniuszu, mój tatuś sponsoruje tę szkołę — przerwał rozbawiony Uchiha. — A Tsunade nie ma tu nic, absolutnie nic do powiedzenia.

Naruto nie trzeba było więcej, by wyciągnął telefon i powiedział:

— Iruka? Tak, to ja i chciałem cię powiadomić, że w sumie to zostałem wykorzystany za przyzwoleniem... Tak, moim przyzwoleniem... Tak, chcę zostać... Tak będę... grzeczny... Tak, będziemy się zaraz pieprzyć... Ulżyło?

Naruto skrzywił się, gdy usłyszał rozradowany okrzyk Iruki. Naprawdę ten facet był bezsprzecznie dziwny, bo jak można cieszyć się, że Naruto chce zostać w szkole z internatem, gdy właśnie mu oświadczył, że jest gejem i za chwilę będzie się pieprzył z własnym kumplem z akademika?

Ale to był Iruka i lepiej będzie dla wszystkich, gdy jednak nie poznamy jego pokrętnej psychiki. Uwierzcie...

Naruto rozłączył się, po czym spojrzał z błyskiem w oku na Sasuke.

— A więc na czym skończyliśmy? Mówiłeś chyba, że jesteś spragniony...

— ...ciebie — dokończył Sasuke z seksownym, niezwykle bezczelnym uśmiechem. A jego usta w jednej chwili naparły na te Naruto. Nie było romantycznie. Było ostro, boleśnie i niezwykle podniecająco. Czyli tak, jak zwykle...

 

 

 

 


End file.
